Godzilla: The Aftermath
by SpinoGuy
Summary: What does through the mind of a survivor of an attack. One-shot, celebrating the release of the newest trailer.


I woke up to coughing.

My coughing.

I only remember a few things from last night, and none of it was pretty. I remember destruction on a wide scale and so much crying. Even the men were crying. We weren't expecting that… thing to show up. We were just going about our lives, trying to stay out of the rain. Whatever that thing was, I think it's gone now.

THUD!

Oh, no. It was still there. I pushed so rubble that landed on me off. After I patted down myself down to get rid of all the dust, I made my way outside.

The sight that greeted me was not a pretty one.

I saw many people on the ground not moving. Buildings destroyed, cars overturned, people crushed, everything out of a nightmare. I walked up to the nearest body. It was face down, so I turned it over. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. From what I could gather, it was a man of thirty years. His face was half melted, revealing the skull that was underneath. I covered my mouth to stop the vomit, but it didn't work. I threw up right next to the body. I wiped my mouth and walked away.

The rain was heavy, and it drenched my already tattered clothes. Every step I took, I saw more death, destruction, and chaos. I thought I saw someone move. It was just a rat. I shuddered from the cold. I ran my hand through my wet hair. I've already emptied the lunch, so vomiting was out of the question. I saw a body of a little kid. That made me fall to the ground and weep. The kid looked no more than ten years old. I saw the kid with an expression of terror on his face. I closed the eyes and got up.

THUD!

Why! Why the hell is that thing still here? It's already caused enough destruction for one day, why wouldn't it just leave! I ran the opposite direction, hoping to get away from the damn thing. It didn't work. It still followed. I turned a corner and saw a man. He was still alive. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he just backed away. I told him we need to get out of here.

He just said, "There is no escaping this."

I stared at him in disbelief until the _thud!_ came again. I told him that if he wanted to escape, he could come with me. He just laughed. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and ran. I ran until I could hear the man's laughter anymore. That was worse than when the thing—

SSSSKKKKRRREEEOOONNKKK!

Son of a bitch! Never mind, that was far worse. My eardrums hurt. A lot. I covered my ears and ran away. That didn't work. I tripped on an arm. I crawled away in disgust before the sound of a building being crushed came to my ears. I looked behind me and saw that thing emerging.

I can barely describe the feeling I had right there. It was a combination of fear, amazement, and utter failure. I can, however, easily describe the monster.

It was huge. I saw debris slowly falling from the creature's body. The dust cloud obscured it, which surprised me. I caught a glimpse of its arm which was scaled. It slowly turned around, giving me a good look at its spines. I saw a large piece of building fall, breaking when it hit the largest of the spines. The spine wasn't even dented. Finally, I got a good long look at its face. It had a short snout, two rows of teeth, and several spines jutting out the top of the head. It stayed there like that for a while.

Then it roared.

It was a high pitch at first, but it slowly turned into a deep, ear shattering yell. That was the last thing I heard. It turned towards me and started walking. My eyes widened in fear as I quickly got up and started running. I never ran that fast in my life. I just ran. Eventually I stopped. My hearing returned to me. I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. I would thank God, but what kind of God would've brought that thing here.

I heard an engine. I turned and I saw an army vehicle with several survivors. This city had millions. And all I saw on that truck was several. It crushed me. I hated whatever that thing was. I walked over to the driver and asked what that thing was. He only said one word, and that word alone sent chills down my spine.

"Godzilla."


End file.
